1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In secondary batteries, high-power batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack are widely used as power sources for hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles. The secondary battery is generally configured by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive plate and a negative plate and a separator as an insulator interposed therebetween in a case with an electrolyte, and installing a cap plate having electrode terminals in the case to seal an opening of the case.
However, if excessive heat is generated due to an external short circuit, such as overcharge or puncture, or an internal pressure of the secondary battery increases due to decomposition of an electrolyte, ignition or explosion of the secondary battery may be caused.